Harry Potter Wishmaster
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Wünsch dir was...Damit fängt alles an. Ein kleiner Wunsch, eine alte Macht und die Einleitung einer neue Zeit, in der es Harmonie und Frieden wirklich geben wird.
1. Auflistung

Titel: Wishmaster  
Teile: bisher geplant 3  
Parts: bisher geplant 12  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLadygmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Shônen-ai  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Gewidmet: Ihu- knuddels Ihr WeihnachtsgeschenkXD

A/N: Ihu hat mir erlaubt, dass ich es hochlade. Und daher bekommt ihr erstmal (damit es keine Verwirrung gibt) eine Auflistung. Und nur schon mal zur Info... xD Ihr bekommt die neuen Kapitel erst, wenn Ihu sie gelesen hat _-gg-_

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

* * *

_**Wishmaster**_

**_  
Wish One: Winter Wish_**

_**Part 0: Make a wish (for Harmony)  
**__**Part 1: Changes  
**__**Part 2: never be the same  
**__**Part 3: Perfect Harmony (first Step)**_

**_  
Wish Two: Distance Wish_**

_**Part 0: Make a wish (for Family)  
**__**Part 1: Understanding  
**__**Part 2: Coming Home  
**__**Part 3: Perfect Harmony (second Step)**_

_**Wish Three: Lovers Wish**_

_**Part 0: Make a Wish (for Love)  
**__**Part 1: need somebody to love  
**__**Part 2: find somebody to love  
**__**Part 3: Perfect Harmony (third Step)**_


	2. Wish One: Winterwish Part 0

Titel: Wishmaster  
Wish: 1/ vorerst 3  
Part: 0/3  
Autor: Ayu  
E-Mail: VampiresLadygmx.de  
Homepage: www.lux-veritatis.jp.pn; www.sa-chan.de.vu; www.a-story-about-love.de  
Gewidmet: Ihu- knuddels Ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk XD  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles J.K. Rowlings  
Raiting: PG-12  
Warnung: Slash

* * *

**_Wish One: Winter wish_**

**_Part 0: Make a Wish (for Harmony)_**

Der Winter war über Hogwarts hereingebrochen und Weihnachten nähert sich unwillkürlich. Trotz der turbulenten Zeiten und dem nahe bevorstehenden Krieg, schien sich eine festliche Stimmung unter den meisten auszubreiten. Nicht unter ihnen war jedoch niemand anderes als Harry Potter. Seit beginn seines letzten Jahres hatte er sich sehr verändert. Seine Haare schienen immer länger zu werden, wogegen man auch nichts tun konnte und er zog sich immer mehr in sich zurück. Seine Freunde verstanden nicht, warum er das tat, aber er konnte es ihnen auch nicht erklären. Wie sollte er ihnen auch sagen, dass er die Erde weinen hören konnte und wusste, wenn etwas Schlimmes oder Wichtiges irgendwo passierte? Wie sollte er ihnen begreiflich machen, dass die Stimmen die ihn ab und an plagten niemals Einbildung waren, sondern Seelen, die nach seiner Hilfe riefen. Doch bis jetzt hatte er es noch nicht geschafft herauszufinden, wie genau er ihnen helfen konnte. Aber er suchte unaufhaltsam weiter nach einer Lösung.

Gerade lief er über die schneebedeckten Ländereien Hogwarts und ließ seinen Geist wandern. Auch wenn das Bild um ihn herum eine unglaubliche Harmonie und Unschuld ausstrahlte kam sein aufgewühlter Geist trotzdem nicht zur Ruhe. Er wusste, dass gerade jetzt in diesem Moment Menschen starben. Ein Seufzen verließ seine Lippen und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wobei sein langer Zopf hinter ihm hin und her schwang.  
/Können sie denn nicht einmal in einer Zeit wie dieser damit aufhören/ dachte er frustriert und sang ein par Zeilen aus einem Muggellied vor sich her, die ihm plötzlich in den Sinn kamen.

_We're part of a story  
__Part of a tale  
__We're all on this journey  
__No ones to stay  
__Where is it going  
__What is the way?_

_We're part of a story  
__Part of a tale  
__Sometimes beautiful  
__Sometimes insane  
__No one remembers how it began_

_(Within Temptation – Never-ending Story)_

Als seine Stimme verklang lächelte er leicht und sah ihn den Himmel. Und dachte einen Moment nach.  
„Warum können sie nicht einfach sehen, dass das was sie tun vollkommen Sinnlos ist? Wieso können sie sich nicht so akzeptieren wie sie sind? Warum müssen sie sich bekämpfen um eine Lösung zu finden? Das bringt doch alles nichts. Selbst wenn eine Seite gewinnen sollte – und wenn ich ehrlich bin, gibt es im Endeffekt nur Verlierer, weil auf beiden Seiten Blut vergossen wurde… zu viel Blut… - dann wird es doch trotzdem alles gleich bleiben. Die andere Seite wird irgendwann wieder versuchen sich dagegen zu wehren und dann sind wir wieder an dieser Stelle angelangt, an der wir jetzt sind. Sie bewegen sich weder vor noch zurück, sondern drehen sich Jahrzehnte einfach auf der Stelle. Der Kreislauf wird sich immer wiederholen, bis jemand endlich den Mut aufbringt die Dinge zu ändern. Ich wünschte sie könnten einmal Zeit in Harmonie miteinander verbringen ohne zu Planen, wie sie dem anderen am Besten schaden können und wenn es nur an Weihnachten ist" sprach er leise vor sich hin, hatte die Hände leicht an deiner Brust gefaltet und Lächelte. „Ja das wünschte ich wirklich… Aber vermutlich wird so etwas nie passieren… nicht einmal hier" schloss er dann leise seufzend und wandte sich wieder zum Schloss.  
Was der dunkelhaarige Schüler nicht wusste war, dass er mit einem einfachen Wunsch und ein Wenig Magie den Grundstein für eine neue Zukunft gelegt hatte.

…  
_In diesem Jahrtausend wird eine Macht kommen, die niemand zu verstehen vermag. Sie ist alt… Älter noch, als die normale Magie und umso wirkungsvoller. Es ist die Macht der Wünsche, die aus den Tiefen der Seele kommen. Nur wenige Menschen waren je in der Lage diese Macht zu nutzen und oftmals ist sie einfach verschwendet worden. Die Menschen, die diese Kraft besitzen und zu nutzen vermögen nennen wir Wishmaster…_


	3. Wish One: Winterwish Part 1

Titel: Wishmaster  
Wish: 1/ vorerst 3  
Part: 1/3  
Autor: Ayu  
E-Mail: VampiresLadygmx.de  
Homepage: www.lux-veritatis.jp.pn; www.sa-chan.de.vu; www.a-story-about-love.de  
Gewidmet: Ihu- knuddels Ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk XD  
Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles J.K. Rowlings  
Raiting: PG-12  
Warnung: Slash

* * *

**_Wish One: Winter Wish_**

_**Part 1: Changes**_

Harrys Gedanken befanden sich immer noch um seinen Wunsch, als er sich auf den Weg zum Schloss machte und dabei leise vor sich hersummte. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund erschien ihm alles nun wesentlich leichter. Auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, was es genau war und warum es leichter war, aber er fühlte einfach, dass es gut werden würde, was auf sie zukam. Außerdem fiel ihm auf, dass die Seelen in und um Hogwarts herum irgendwie wesentlich ruhiger geworden waren, was ihn auch irgendwie beruhigte. Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Es war das erste seit langem, zumindest das erste wirklich ehrliche. Wie oft hatte er seine Freunde in der letzten zeit eines seiner aufgesetzten Lächeln geschenkt, hinter das sie scheinbar nicht blicken konnten, und ihnen versichert, dass alles in Ordnung war, obwohl für ihn rein gar nichts in Ordnung war? Denn jedes Mal, wenn um ihn herum rastlose Seelen waren, konnte auch er nicht ruhen, ehe sie ihren Frieden gefunden hatten. Aus diesem Grund war er auch nun umso glücklicher, dass sie scheinbar gerade in der Vorweihnachtszeit ihren lang ersehnten Frieden gefunden hatten.  
/Scheinbar hat Weihnachten doch etwas Gutes/ schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, als er sich am Eingangstor noch einmal umdrehte und auf die schneebedeckte Landschaft um ihn herum sah, die ein sehr friedliches Bild abgab. /So scheinen viele Seelen zumindest zu dieser Zeit sich und der Welt im Einklang zu sein und ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe zu finden/  
„Frohe Weihnachten euch allen." hauchte er leise in der Hoffnung, dass die Seelen seine Stimme vielleicht wahrnehmen konnten, ehe er das Schloss betrat.

_A dreamy-eyed child staring into night  
On a journey to storytellers mind  
Whispers a wish speaks with the stars the words are silent in him  
Distant sigh from a lonely heart  
"Ill be with you soon, my Shalafi"  
Grey Havens my destiny_

_(Nightwish – Wishmaster)_

Immer noch sanft lächelnd sah er sich in der Eingangshalle um, in der ein reges Treiben herrschte. Viele Schüler liefen geschäftig umher um alles für die Weihnachtsfeier vorzubereiten, die dieses Jahr stattfinden sollte. Professor Dumbledore hatte beschlossen, dass es doch gerade in einer Zeit der Furcht angebracht war, dass sich alle an einem Tag zusammensetzen sollten und ein Fest des Friedens und der Liebe feiern sollten. Aus genau diesem Grund hatte er auch veranlasst, dass alle Schüler kurz vor Beginn der Ferien zusammen Weihnachten in Hogwarts feiern sollten.  
Seine Gedanken schweiften immer weiter ab, als Harry sich umsah und nachdenklich mit dem Ende seines Zopfes spielte. Seine dunklen Haare reichten fast bis auf den Boden und er selbst konnte sich nicht genau erklären wann und wie er diese Umwandlung gemacht hatte. Sie war einfach irgendwann passiert und es erschien ihm richtig.

Zu Harrys großer Überraschung stellte er fest, dass sich heute scheinbar alle Häuser gemischt hatten und scheinbar sogar miteinander auskamen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er wirklich alle Häuser untereinander kommunizieren sah, ohne das es irgendwo streit gab und er musste sich eingestehen, dass es schon ein seltsames Bild war Slytherins und Gryffindors in einer ernsthaften Diskussion vertieft durch die Gänge wandern zu sehen. Aber trotz allem war das ein Bild, an das er sich wirklich nur allzu gerne gewöhnen würde. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht festigte sich, wurde lediglich noch sanfter, als er sich mit leuchtenden, glücklichen Augen umsah und ein leises Kichern unterdrücken musste.

Er hatte sich schon eine ganze Weile umgesehen, ehe er Draco Malfoy entdeckte, der nicht weit von ihm entfernt an einer Wand lehnte und ihn zu mustern schien. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, wie er die Präsenz des Slytherins hatte übergehen können, bemerkte dann aber zum ersten Mal, dass keine böswillige, gedrückte Spannung um den blonden Jungen herrschte. Es war sogar eher im Gegenteil. Auf Dracos Gesicht lag nicht wie sonst ein gehässiges Grinsen, sondern eher ein verwunderter, neugieriger und aufmerksamer Ausdruck, welcher sich scheinbar noch festigte, als er Harrys Blick bemerkte.  
Für einen Moment wusste der Dunkelhaarige nicht, was er tun sollte, doch dann beschloss er einfach das zu tun, was seine Gefühle ihm rieten und so ging er mit federnden Schritten auf den Slytherin zu und lächelte ihn sanft an.  
„Hallo Draco…" meinte er mit leiser, sanfter Stimme und betrachtete den blonden Slytherin aufmerksam. So entging ihm auch nicht dessen überraschtes Gesicht, und das leichte Funkeln in seinen sturmgrauen Augen, welches Harry als Freude deutete.  
„Hallo Harry… wie war dein Tag?"

…  
_Nur wenige waren je in der Lage die Kraft der Wishmaster zu nutzen und es wird von ihnen gesagt, dass sie es nie vermochten Böses zu tun. Sollte man also jemandem begegnen, der diese Macht besitzt, so sollte man sich ihr anschließen. Schon in den ältesten Schriften ist belegt, dass diejenigen, die einem Wishmaster seinetwillen gut gesinnt sind und sich verpflichtet fühlen ihm zu helfen nur Gutes erfahren. Doch bewahre dich davor nur die Macht zu sehen… Sie könnte dich in dein Unglück stürzen…_


End file.
